In commercial vehicles automated motor vehicle transmissions are often used, which, to obtain a large number of engageable gears while at the same time having a compact structure, and are in many cases designed as group assemblies in which a plurality of individual gear systems are combined with one another. However, a group configuration also has the result that during gearshifts several individual shifts sometimes have to take place in the individual gear systems, with the consequence that shifting times are correspondingly long. Whereas it is true that on a level stretch of road this reduces comfort but is otherwise relatively unproblematic, on uphill roads and in particular with heavy-load and off-road vehicles a long shifting time can have the result that while the shifting process is being completed the motor vehicle concerned may come to a standstill, or indeed the target gear originally selected may no longer be suitable for continuing to drive on because the speed of the motor vehicle has already fallen too low. For that reason, during the control of an automated motor vehicle transmission a current driving resistance in the form of a road-inclination-related resistance is often also taken into account in order to avoid the aforesaid problems by adapting a shifting strategy to suit the road inclination at the time.
DE 10 2006 024 277 A1 describes a method for controlling an automated motor vehicle transmission, in which method, to select a target gear during a shifting operation, a current driving resistance of the vehicle concerned is taken into account, inter alia in the form of a current road inclination. In this case a transmission control system decides which target gear should be shifted to, as a function of the driving resistance determined at the time. In some circumstances it may even happen that a gear which has just been disengaged is re-engaged.